


Fate of Gods

by KazeKaida



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeKaida/pseuds/KazeKaida
Summary: Even Gods are bound by fate.





	Fate of Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Hinata's hand tightened on the strap of his bag as he stepped past the walls of the monastery. A small group mixed with monks and a few children had gathered around him to see him off. Now that he was twenty he could leave the monastery to lead a life of his own.

 

“Take care Shouyou, and be careful!”

 

“We will miss you! Send us a letter sometime!”

 

More voices chimed in giving the last farewells and take cares as Hinata started down the path towards the forest.

 

“I will don't worry guys!” He turned back to give one last wave before he headed off.

* * *

 

 

Hinata had waited for this day for years. It wasn't like he hated the monastery, he knew he would miss it once he left. It was the place he was raised along with the other orphans, everyone was like family to him, but he longed for something more. He wanted a life outside of the monastery, away from the stuffy studies and his whole life revolving around the temple.

 

He shifted his bag back and forth from shoulder to another as he walked down the wooded path, occasionally kicking the stray pebbles father down the dirt path to keep his mind from going insane. His bag was really heavy from being pack full of supplies ( ~~it was mostly food~~ ). The monks had made sure he would have enough to last him more than a few days or until he gets to the nearest town to restock supplies.

 

It had only been a few hours of walking but his feet were starting to ach something awful. Exhausted he threw his bag onto the ground and plopped down under a nearby tree. It would probably take him a day or a day and a half to reach town and he still had a lot of daylight left.

 

Broken rays of sunlight filtered through the tree top warming his skin. Feeling a little drowsy Hinata let his head rest the sturdy trunk of the tree.

 

It wouldn't hurt to take a little nap.

 

_Where am I?_

 

Everything looked strange. The air around him was foggy and thick. It was heavy with the smell of burning wood and incense. The sky was so dark he could barely. He blindly stumbled around searching for something that could tell him about his surrounds as it rapidly clear that he wasn't in the forest anymore.

 

_Could this be a dream?_

 

The loud screech of a bird echoed through the air, making Hinata's heart almost leap out of his chest in surprise. Suddenly the air rapidly cleared as a pair of giant wings swooped down dispersing the fog with powerful gusts of air.

 

Hinata covered his face with his arm to protect his face from the string winds and when he uncovered his face he saw unusally large black crow pearched on a small tree that had seemminly apperd out of nowhere.

 

Hinata was pretty sure this was all dream at this point.

 

The bird was about the size of a large cat and it stared down at him with pericing brown eyes. It looked down at him as if he where studing him.

 

Without warning teh cround beneth his feet started to crumble seeming to fall into an unkown abyss beneath him. The crow screeched out in alarm as everything fell away. Panicking Hinata scrambled away from the cracking ground in an attempt to get to solid land but foud nothing as he started to tumble down into the darkness.

* * *

 

 

He felt himself be jolted awake and breathed a sigh of relief that it was infact only a dream but panic quickly set back in as he relized that it was dark and he was laying down on a hard rough wood floor. He tried to move his arms to push himself up but his hands where tied tightly behind his back. He found it increadibly hard to focus and the world seemed to spin a little bit. Whenever he tried to move his head to look around a shooting pain stabbed his temple. Frustrated Hinata started to pull wildly at his restraints in an effort to free himself but only made the ropes dig deeper into his skin and left his flinger with a raw burning feeling.

 

“Well look who finally woke up.”

 

Hinata was harshly pushed onto his back. Staring down at him was a tall scar riddled man.

 

“ I was supposed to not leave any marks on you but you where starting to get a little rowdy” he smirked and flicked Hinatas temple sending bolts of stabbing pain into Hinata’s skull.

 

“Now time for you to go back to sleep now princess, we have a sacrafice to set up and you are gonna be the main attraction, so lets make sure you get some beauty sleep.”

 

Panic set Hinatas blood on fire as the man reached into a bag on the floor and pulled out a small vile of liquid and grabbed hinatas jaw forcing his mouth open.

 

“Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, both will end with you drinking all of this but one is just going to be easier for the both of us.”

 

Hinata stuggled to get away from the man as he poured the sour liquid in his mouth. He tried to spit it out but the mans hand forced his mouth open and his thumb pressed down on his tounge preventing him tring to stop him from swallowing.

 

“See that wasnt to hard.” he grinned.

 

It was only a few seconds before everything went black.


End file.
